


Too young to fall in love.

by LoganWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, STILL IN PROGRESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWinchester/pseuds/LoganWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is six years old, when he meets his best friend for life. Castiel was the new guy with sad life, who needed a little light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware, that english is not my mother language, so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes.

It was almost noon and we had to go to eat lunch but that boy is still motionlessly sitting on the swing in the playground outside. Head down, feet barely touching the ground. I didn't know what happened to him, if something happened to him. But still, he looked very sad.

So i left my friends by our favourite table, dressed myself up, put my fluffy scarf around my neck and went outside on the playground. 

He spotted me, when i stood right in front of him. He had blue eyes, i noted.

"Hey." I greeted and waved my little hand in mitten before his face. 

"Hello." He replied shyly. He didn´t say nothing more. He was looking at me sadly and with a little bit of fear. 

Suddenly, i was thinking frantically what to say. I came here just from a little impulse, but nothing came to my mind after that. Why are you sad, or why are you sitting here alone in the cold? 

So i just touched the chain of a swing and retreated back. "I could swing you, if you want." no response. "Why not?" 

After a little thinking, "I am not feeling well." he said quietly.

"If you're not feeling well, why don't you go to the teachers? They would take care of you." i blurted out suddenly and pointed behing me. He just shook his head. 

"It's not like that." 

"So, what's wrong." 

"You wouldn't understand."

"Okay." i sighed in the end and sat right next to him on the other swing. We sat in silence for a while until I got bored. I got up and walked to the nearby swing with two sides. I knew he was watching me. I sat on one side of the swing and bounced a few times from the ground. 

"Bounce, bounce!" i screamed. I tried to catch his attention and convince him to play with me. "C'mon! It's swing for two." 

I had to wait for several long seconds before he finally got up and slowly walked over to the empty side of the swing. I was still slightly jumping up and down when he put his hand on the handle. I stopped and waited for him to get on it. He did that very gingerly. I had to laugh for his stoic expression. It should be exciting and fun.

I started to sit down on my seat until finally, I picked him up off the ground. His limp legs waving in the air until I slowly straightened again. He watched me carefully, and I could hear him thinking. 

I started to accelerate my actions. I laughed, and I watched him slowly changing his face. From mistrustful, to annoyed, to slightly interested. In the end, for my delight, he started laughing hysterically. 

We were bouncing so fast, we were flying over our seats. In one moment from his nose flew out little bugger, and he stopped from emberrassement. He covered the accident with his hand, "Oh." and turned away from me. 

I immediately jumped out of my place and ran up to him with a tissue paper. "Here." I wiped his nose and threw the rest of the tissue in the nearest trash can. I went back to him and his surprised expression. "Don't worry. It happens to me too sometimes. That's why my mom makes me wear those tissues with me all the time." 

"Thank you." he said quietly, "Can we jump again?" 

"Sure." i smiled and ran to my side of the swing. 

Few seconds later, the laugh came back. I loved that laugh. 

"Boys! The lunch is ready!" teacher called from the window. 

"Let's go. I'm hungry as a horse." i said and threw my arm around his shoulders. 

"Me too." he agreed and smiled at me. I liked the way his pink lips streched over his teeth and showed his gums. 

"I hope there will be a dessert. I love desserts." 

"I like hamburgers." 

"Really? I wouldn't say no to hamburgers. They're delicious too." 

We came in and talked while we were eating. He told me stuff, i told him stuff, and he gave me his chocolate cake. 

When we finished, he ran off somewhere and came back with some papers and pencils. 

"Will you draw with me?" 

"Okay." i agreed with my tummy full and satisfied. We spent the afternoon together, we painted and played with toys. When it was time to playing together with teachers, we sat next to each other and supported one another. We enjoyed the time we were together until my mom came to pick me up. 

The first thing I did when I saw her in the doorway, was that I introduced her to my new friend. She was very kind to him, for which I was very grateful. She ruffled his hair and stroked his cheek, as she tend to do to me. 

I pulled on my boots, put on my coat and packed up my bag, and was ready to go home. 

"Here." he said, when i was on the way out.

"What is it?" i grabbed his picture.

"It's something i drew for you. Keep it." it was pink, yellow and red, but most important, it was the two of them on the swing. Arms up and with a big smiles. There were pies and cakes instead of birds and the sun. 

"Thanks." he nodded back. "See you tomorrow, Cas!"

"Bye, Dean." my mom waved too, and it made me smile. 

"He looks very happy, when you are together." Mary said, when we were on our way home. "You are like a little ball of sunshine, making people around you very happy." 

"Stop it, mom. That's not true." i protested from the backseat of a car.

"Of course it is true! So bright you are. I think i'm going to be blind." she played.

"No, mom. Not now! You're driving right now. That's dangerous." i tried to reach her shoulder, but seatbelt held me back too tightly. She laughed and it sounded like angel's choirs. 

We arrived home five minutes later. My dad's impala was in the garage so he must be inside. 

We found him sprawled on the couch, with Sam in his arms. It seemed like Sammy fell asleep. Dad just waved at us and motioned to be quiet. 

I came closer and approved my dad's work with looking after Sammy. I nodded at him, gave a thumbs up and headed upstairs to my own room. 

The picture that I got from Castiel, got a place of honor on my desk by the window, where it was seen from all directions. Come to think of it, I should give him something, too. I looked around for some inspiration and thought about it. I took from the drawer my drawing tools and started working. 

In the end, I was quite ashamed of my work. It was too girly. The second paper produced to be a total disaster, and the third was torn apart before it was even completed. I sighed in frustration. 

I made a new friend and I needed something to impress him. Do something that would have intrigued him enough, that he would stay with me. I could not forget those his laughing blue eyes, dark tousled hair and white teeth. He reminds me that little angel figure my mom has on her bedside table. 

An idea came to my mind. Every angel needs his golden halo.  

So maybe my halo didn’t end the way i expected. Maybe it’s a little bit wobbly and those yellow corners stick into all directions, but still i’m going to bring it to him. I’m clutching it in my little hands when we are on our way to the kindergarden. On dad’s radio plays some christmas songs, and he had to change the station with words, „I hate those christmas songs. It’s too early for them, lets play something better.“ And he twisted some buttons, and loud, screechy sound came to life. „That’s more like it.“ I just shook my head behind his seat, and continued looking outside through my window.

When i woke up this morning, the snow was falling and it hasn’t ended since. So now it’s like whole new world is out there. I wish the snow would fall for a little bit longer.

„Be good, Champ. See you later.“ Said John a he drove off. I just waved after him, standing next to the gate of the kindergarden.

When the black car was out of my sight, i turned around and went inside. I was the last one who arrived, so nobody was in the foyer. I sat on the bench and pulled off my boots, replaced them with soft ans warm slippers, Pulled off my coat, which i hanged on the hook, my scarf went in the coat’s sleeve.

I took my halo and my backpack and opened the door to the big room full of children and teachers.

First what i had to do, is to tick my presence. I spotted one of the misses by the windows, so i tapped on her arm and with a charming smile i said, „Hello, miss. Dean Winchester has arrived.“

„Oh, hello, Dean. Nice to see you here.“ She petted me on the head, „Why don’t go play with your friends? I will be reading a book with you guys in a few minutes.“

„Okay.“ So, second thing was, to find Castiel and give him my halo. I looked around and found him at the one of the tables, again with papers and pencils.

„Hey, Cas.“ I greeted him with my hands behind my back.

His eyes brightened, a his smile told me, he was pleased to see me. „Hello, Dean.“ He patted empty seat right next to his, „Have you seen the snow outside?“

„Of course i have, dummy. Look,“ i sat on the chair and presented to him my halo. „I made this for you. Do you like it?“ his eyes wandered all around it and widened with wonder.

„It’s for me?“

„Yeah. You gave me the picture yesterday, and i wanted to gave you something too, so i spent my whole evening on this.“ I grinned and put the halo on his head. He smiled at me and bolted out of his seat. He ran to the bathroom where mirrors were and looked at himself. I followed him there and met his bright smile.

„Thank you, Dean. It’s beautiful. It looks like a crown.“ He stated.

„It supposed to be halo, but crown suits you too.“

Before i thought about it, it left my mouth and made Castiel blush. „Thank you.“ He answered quietly and looked at himself in the mirror again.

„Now i have to make you something else. More valuable than a picture. This is very pretty and you put a lot of work in this.“

„No, don’t! I would have to make you something more valuable than the last one. And i’m too tired from yesterday.“

„Okay. But i would like to give you something.“ I grabbed his palms and looked into his bright eyes.

„I don’t need anything else, than you to be my friend.“ He nodded and led me back to the table.

We were painting again, after that miss read some books for us. Then we ate lunch and played with some toys. We couldn’t go outside, because miss said it’s too cold and we will go there next week to do some winter sports.

It was very nice till this moment. It happend when we had to play games with all children in the kindergarden. In our group there was eight children, including me and Cas, because he didn’t want to leave my side.

We had to solve some puzzles made from animal cards, and nobody knew what polar bears eat. Me neither, i had to admit. But Cas leaned into my side and whispered in my ear. I grabbed the right card with the picture of polar bear and showed it to the teacher. She said job well done, and gave one point to our team. „Good job, Cas. But next time you know something, go for it.“ He nodded.

Next round he grabbed a card with a picture of an owl, but when he started to get up, the kid right next to him kicked Cas’s feet, so he fell right on his face. Others started laughing, they thought Cas tripped, but i saw it all. „Hey!“ i shouted, „What do you think you’re doing, kid?“

„What? He fell. He just has two left feet.“ 

„Yeah? Well, you have brain of a hamster.“ I tried to bite back, when it was useless, i swung my fist at him and hit him right in the nose.

„Guys!" called teacher, and ran to separate us from each other.

„You ass!“ i called after him in rage when we were in different teachers arms.

„Language, Dean! What happened? Why are you fighting all of a sudden?“ 

I tried to break from the iron embrace around me, but it did not work. So i shouted again. „I saw it all! The idiot tripped Castiel‘s feet!“ 

„Dean, calm down. You know what you have to do now, don’t you?“ asked miss with authoritative voice. 

I did know, what i had to do but that meant i actualy lost this battle we started.

„No. But Cas is…“ i tried.

„Dean, what did i tell you?“ She insisted.

I saw Cas sitting in a small ball on the floor, watching it all with guilt in his eyes. He stood up and came to my side. „I will go with you.“ He said quietly and for my surprise, grabbed my hand and led me to the farest table in the room. Teachers started making noise behing us, but i didn’t pay attention to them, but to the small, welcoming hand, radiating warm and affection. I was looking only on Cas, not where we were going, but on his pink, sad lips, blue icy eyes and that red small spot his right cheekbone.

I wanted to fight, wanted to hit things because somebody hurt my friend.

I squeezed his fingers and he looked at me. „I will protect you from now on, Cas.“ He smiled and nodded lightly.

We sat at the table in silence. The idiot on the other end of the room on the sofa sat in silence too. No playing, no toys and no words. That was our punishment. And i was kinda glad that Cas was here with me, because i could kick him lightly under the table, smile at him, when he kicked me back. Play with his hands and his legs. It is weird thing to say, but i liked it and he didn’t mind. In the end, it wasn’t even punishment for us. At least, we are together. 


	2. Happy birthday

So, here we are. Now you know, how they met. And now, here goes how they fell in love. 

It was only a few days they knew each other and they were already inseparable. Playing together, running together in the snow, always eating together. Sharing their meals and desserts. When there was a time for a little nap in the kindergarten after lunch, they napped right next to each other on the mattraces. 

There was one incident, actualy, that made teachers worry. First, they thought it was quiet cute and very nice they found their friendship, but till this point when they shared a bed. One of the teachers saw how that happened. Dean and Castiel were lying side by side again, speaking in hushed voices, laughing and kicking their feet in entertainment. She shushed them, so they stilled. She just looked away for a few seconds on the other kids, but then she saw those two moving again. Castiel tried to steal Dean´s blanket for some reason, but Dean didn´t let him. Instead they snuggled on one mattrace, pushing their heads under the blankets and laughing quietly. 

She had to stop it. So she came to them and separated them, quietly, not to wake the other sleeping children. Actualy, those two weren´t doing anything bad. They were just laughing and making fun. But when the teacher saw them like this, she panicked. 

That same day, she let know the rest of the staff, their parents and obviously those two. Mary didn´t mind, she said, they were just playing, fooling around. They´re good boys, nothing bad will happened. John was merely amused and he declared that teacher makes a great scene. But when Castiel´s relatives came, they took him straight home with no comment on that matter. Just glaring around on people, that´s what they did. 

Dean was mad. They took him away without saying goodbye. "Dean, do you want to come home with me? I have the rest of the afternoon free, if you want, we can go grab some junk food. But don´t say mom." John tried to coax him, cheer him up a little when Mary was still talking to the teacher. But Dean just sat there, in their little kid armchair, glaring at the door, where Cas has gone. "C´mon, dude. Just the two of us. We can stare at the baseball game through the fence at the stadium." On that, Dean finally looked at his crouching father and cracked a smile.

"Try to catch a ball?" Finally caught. Good one, Dad. He patted himself mentaly.

"Yeah, like always. That´s the point, dude." they grinned at each other. John ruffled Dean´s hair and then hoisted him up on his shoulder like a sack of potato. It was like a heaven when he heard Dean laugh. It brings him joy and smile on his face.

"Dad! I´m not mom´s laundry. Put me down!" he laughed and with his little fist he punched his dad´s back. Honestly, it was like a massage for John´s sore back.

"No way, champ. I have you, where i want you." on that Dean just shut down and went limp. With a little moan, pretending to be dead. "Oh, it passed away. Well, i guess we can eat it now." he joked and nosed sideways into Dean´s hip on his shoulder, snorting like a barbar. Dean yelped and started laughing maniacaly and strugling to get free. They somehow get into the car and John tries very hard to distract Dean from that incident which happened this noon. But sometimes, when they stopped somewhere and didn´t talk, he could see that hurt and distanced look Dean had.

When Mary got home with Sam from the baby centrum, where they exercised and played with other babies, they made dinner at home and watched television untill those two little guys fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my little dove. Angels are watching over you." Mary whispered into Dean´s ear, when she had tucked him into his bed. She kissed his cheek and quietly exited the room, switching off the light. Dean just sleepely turned around in his blankets and let himself be sucked into the sweet dreamland.

They saw each other two days later, and Castiel explained, that his father wasn´t as accepting about such matter as John was. He didn´t let him yesterday came here, because he thought it was enough punishment for Castiel. Dean couldn´t understand it, but let it slide, happy Cas is by his side again.

Again, they shared meal, slept close to another after that, And learned some new stuff from the teachers, like what animals eat and do and where they live. There was some new teacher, from what he spent with the two boys, watching them, he said they were like a couple of playful lion cubs. Dean prouded himself for that and for the rest of the day he pretended himself to be a little lion and Cas just laughed at him, running away from him, when Dean tried to tackle him to the ground and eat him. 

 ---

Of course there was more special moments between these two. Like that one time, when Castiel visited Dean in his home. He met for the first time little Sammy, who was with them all the time. Playing with his toys, but still following them all around the house, shouting and screaming like any other toddler. It was kind of adorable, but Sammy, you´re embarasing me, stop it. Dean thought. 

They sat in the middle of the living room, playing with Sammy on the carpet. Finaly he stopped running around like a maniac, and they could peacefuly build some castles out of playing cubes and what not. Television was on, silently chanting news from the world. Outside was finaly sun, after a long winter, thank god, because now it´s february. 

"Castle!" declared Sam, when he saw what Castiel have built. Sam got up and tried to destroy it all, but Dean just grabbed back of his collar and directed him to another way. 

"Yes, i suppose it is a castle." agreed Cas. 

"Princess! Where princess?" asked Sam, when he sat on his brothers lap. He couldn´t stay for long here, he had too much energy to stay on one place.

"Maybe Cas is the princess. He looks like one, right Sammy?" he grinned at his friend who blushed lightly at the praise.

"Yeah! Pretty." Sammy agreed too, stuffing something into his mouth and chewing it. Castiel just smiled.

"You have to be my prince, then." Cas pointed at Dean and stood from his place. He stepped inside the circle of cubes and said, "And now you have to save me from the evil monster." He thought for a second, then grabbed Sam under his arms and lifted him up. "There."

"Very clever." Dean said, "Don´t worry princess, i´m on my way!" he must have looked ridiculous, Dean said to himself, but Sam and Cas were smilling like idiots, so it pumped him more. He was jumping all around, making silly scenes like he was fighting something, then he came to those two and lifted Sam onto his shoulder, Sam was screaming and laughing, now you couldn´t say which one that was exactly. "I have you, where i want you, evil monster." he told Sam and carefuly set him down, where he tickled him. 

Cas was watching them from the circle, with fondness in his eyes. He loved to see those two boys playing and laughing from silly things. He hoped he could visit them more often. Maybe every day! 

"Now you´re free!" Dean turned to him and helped him stepped out of the circle of cubes. 

"Thank you, brave warrior. How could i repay your kindness?" he played along.

"Maybe with a chest full of gold and jewels. Or maybe half of your kingdom? Or a magic tiger with fire breath?" 

"I have nothing of sorts. Maybe i could kiss you?" he suggested shyly and twisted his t-shirt in his hands.

"What?" asked Dean, confused. 

Cas didn´t wait for Dean´s answer, he just leaned closer and laid a gentle peck on his warm cheek. Dean stood still, hot in his face. He didn´t know what to do, so after he shook himself awake, he grabbed Castiel´s cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips with a big smack to hear. Just as that one he saw on the TV.

Sam in that moment got a big histeric laughing fit.

They looked at each other and grinned. Dean was blushing furiously, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks and ears, but that smile from his lips couldn´t disappear. Those blue eyes were like an ocean in the summer, he couldn´t stop looking at them, couldn´t stop staring.

"I like you Dean." Cas whispered with his hands on Dean´s shoulders. Smiling, Dean nodded.

"I like you too, Cas. Can i get a kiss, again?" he asked hopefully.

Cas just leaned in and gently pecked him on the mouth. Nothing more, nothing special, just a kiss, between two small boys.

 ---

They didn´t know what to do from that point. Later, they figured out, that this thing, kids like them weren´t doing. But still they declared themselves a couple. A boyfriends. They hold hands, and sometimes they kissed. They loved what was between them, and they wanted to preserve it. 

Time went still forwards, and boys got older and they finaly got into school, where they tried to stick together as much as possible. 

I could tell you a lot of things that happend in the school. Cas started to get bullied. 

First it happened in the second grade, where some scary looking guys from higher grades "accidently" pushed him into the puddle. When he met Dean two minutes later, he said that he just tripped and fell. Dean, like a mother hen he is, pulled out his own spare clothes (Dean started to sweat more lately, so Mary always reminds him to take some t-shirts with him and change if he smells) and lend them to Cas. Dean kissed Cas´s forehead in the bathroom, he cleaned the mudded t-shirt under the faucet and let it dry under the blower. After some minutes it was clean and little bit dry. Cas thanked him and kissed him on the lips as a reward. Nothing more, jist a kiss. And they set off to the class. 

But it started to get heated. Castiel got pushed again, his books kicked and thrown all over the floor. Once they spit a gum into his long-ish hair and he had to get very short haircut. He got bullied, just because he was a smart kid. 

Dean found out some time later, when it was really bad. Before, those bullies only picked on Cas, when he was alone. But now, Dean had some suspicious so he tried to not be seperated from Cas for a long time. It was when they had a meeting at Cas´s locker. He just rounded a corner and saw two guys crowding Cas against a wall of lockers. Tauting him and shoving into him. As he was approaching them, dashing through the corridor, he heard some ugly words as "smartass" and "fag". Dean in that moment saw red. 

"Hey!" he shouted and slammed into one of the boys. His face collided with floor. Dean turned around and stood infront of Cas. "Get lost, fuckers." he warned. So they did. They ran away from Dean´s rumors of school´s best wrestler.

"Cas, you okay?" he asked when they disappeared. Frowning people were stepping aside to make runners a place.

"Yes, i´m fine. Thank you." he didn´t looked at Dean at all. He was ashamed that he couldn´t handle it one bit, and now Dean knows, he will be asking, and he will worry and fight Cas´s fights. He sighed.

"What was that anyway?"

"It´s nothing, they were just teasing, playing." he tried to turn away from Dean and open his locker to stack his books inside before they go home. But Dean was restless.

"Well, it didn´t look like nothing to me. They were bullying you, Cas!"

"Dean, please, let it be. It´ll pass."

"No, Cas. You´re my family, and can´t let those assholes do that to you!" he pointed behind himself and followed Cas to his locker.

"Please don´t shout. There´s people looking. And don´t swear." he added softly, not to sound irritated.

"Cas, did it happened before?" he asked more gently. Cas nodded. "How many times it happened?" Cas just shook his head and tried to get away with a sight, but Dean grabbed his face and made Cas to look at him in the eyes. "How many times, Cas?" he asked gently.

"Many."

"How long?"

"From second grade."

"Oh, Cas." he let him go, just to touch his own hair and pulled them. "Why didn´t you tell anyone?"

Cas just hung his head.

"Why didn´t you tell me?"

"I didn´t want to worry you."

"Cas, you should´ve told me years ago." he spoke very quietly.

"I´m sorry." now he was quilty, and some tears tried to escape his eyelids. Dean felt his uneasiness and lift his head and kissed his lips.

"Don´t be. Those guys should be sorry." some bypassers gasped, when they saw them kiss. They were whispering now, and soon, there will be lot of gossips. But Cas didn´t mind at all. He nodded in agreement and leaned into Dean, hooking his arms around Dean´s neck and kissing him with all his worth, just because people will talk about something, give them show. I don´t care i get bullied as long as i have this. It was a long time, they had to keep their kissing at home, just because of others reaction. 

"That´s what i´m talking about." Dean said as they parted but didn´t let go of each other. He swung them side to side, grinning lazily, lying little kissing on Cas´s face.

"But you didn´t say anything." murmured Cas amusingly. Closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. He loved when Dean becames so cute and snuggly. Cas always melts with joy.

"Fags!" somebody called from the bypassing crowd.

"Fucker!" Dean reacted immediately and hid into Cas´s neck afterwards.

"Let´s go home, Dean." Cas suggested. Dean nodded, they went outside and strolled to Dean´s home. 

 ---

When Dean hit sixteen years, his hormones started to fidget. His hair got darker, now it wasn´t that sweet blond, bleached from the sun, but still you couldn´t say he was brown headed. His eyelashes started to get longer and longer, his mouth puffier and fuller. From his wrestling club he gained very good physique and shape. With his broad shoulders and green eyes he could lure any woman into his bed, but as you could already tell, he had his eyes only for Cas. His sweet little Cas. He´s turned sixteen on New year´s eve and very excited to give his gift to Dean.

That night on a sleepover, he said to Dean in his dark bedroom, "Happy sexteen birthday, Dean." 

"Thanks Cas, but you spelled it wrong, i think." his voice still cracking, childish voice retreating.

"No i didn´t. I said it exactly how i wanted." he slowly crawled onto Dean´d bed. Dean just gaped, mouth opened and eyes wide. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." Cas sat on top of Dean´s covers, his legs clenching Dean´s hips. 

"You sure? Now? With me? Here?" 

"Yes, Dean. I´m pretty sure, with you, here, and now. It´s your gift from me. Here, look." He undressed himself from his sleeping hoodie, revealing nothing but white boxers and plain red bow, hugging his belly. He felt blood running into his cheeks and ears, those green eyes were watching him, examining him, it felt good but still he couldn´t bear that much attention. 

But soon there was the thrill, when Dean slowly lifted his hand and untied the bow, his eyes watching Cas´s face. The bow fell uselessly on the ground and Cas was flipped on his back on the bed. 

"So, we´re done waiting, huh?" when Cas shakely nodded, Dean slowly removed the blanket between them and kissed him. 


End file.
